Hojas de otoño
by Sora no Kiss
Summary: Una noche de festival de otoño sola con una marioneta y sin compañía, momentos inesperados solo ocurren una vez Sakura. (SasoSaku)


Historia: Sora no kiss

Rating: K+

Anime/Manga: Naruto Shippuden

Pareja: Sasori x Sakura

Nota: Aclaro que los personajes de Naruto Shippuden no son de mi propiedad y son del creador Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo lo hago con fines del fandom :3

Sinopsis: Una noche de festival de otoño sola con una marioneta y sin compañía, momentos inesperados solo ocurren una vez.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hojas de Otoño"

.

.

.

 _El festival de otoño de la aldea de la hoja, un evento que toma como lugar la celebración de la llegada de esta época del año. Motivo para celebrar con amigos y familia mientras pasan el rato admirando la belleza del color de los arboles y la caída de las hojas; momento para beber y socializar con la gente, creando buenos recuerdos._

\- Ni tan buenos – Terminando de escribir su informe y arrojando la pluma, alzando los brazos mientras se estiraba y admiraba por la ventana de su cuarto las alegres calles de Konoha. Observando a cada persona que pasaba por fuera de su casa, sola, en grupo o acompañado; ella pensaba que todos estaban a gusto en su pequeña mañana de tranquilidad. Levantándose de su escritorio hizo unos pequeños movimientos para después moverse a un espejo de cuerpo completo y admirarse con desgano – Hoy tampoco tengo ánimo para salir – Recordando su última misión con su equipo que la había dejado agotada – Que hay de bueno esta celebración, Ino volverá a restregármelo a la cara la palabra "Solterona"

Desanimada la Kunoichi se acercó a su closet para rebuscar un poco en su ropa, tomo un suéter de color verde claro y unos leggins color crema, acomodándose un poco los mechones de su cabello rosado mostrando su rombo que estaba situado en su frente, decidió colocarse unas calzas oscuras y tomar un abrigo color rojizo, recogió su informe con rumbo para dirigirse a la oficina del Hokage.

\- Regreso en un momento – Avisando a sus padres que se encontraban en el sillón bebiendo Té

\- Sakura, no te preocupes puedes regresar tarde – Diciendo su madre

\- Aparte debes disfrutar de estas fiestas, no deberías exigirte – Comiendo uno de los Mochis que traía en el plato – Sal y diviértete con tus amigos, verdad Mebuki

\- Cierto querido – Dándole una sonrisa acaramelada

\- De acuerdo – Saliendo molesta un poco por la atmosfera que sus padres emanaban como típica pareja.

La chica miraba por las calles aquellos adornos llamativos y coloridos que alegraban a la vista. Topándose en el camino encontró a sus compañeros Lee, Tenten y Shikamaru conversando en el momento, los saludos observando que Shikamaru llevaba un pequeño ramillete de flores.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Diciendo Sakura con curiosidad

\- Son para Temari san – Lanzando una mirada de complicidad al chico – Sucede que hoy vienen a visitarnos nuestros queridos amigos de Suna

\- Yo solo sigo el protocolo de escolta, como lo pidió el Hokage – Excusándose Shikamaru mientras ocultaba un leve sonrojo

\- Si hasta te pusiste rojo amigo – golpeando la espalda del chico – Era tiempo no crees, apuesto que le gustaran – Diciendo el cejudo

\- Lee, no lo avergüences; descuida Shika a Temari le gustara – Hablando Sakura mientras admiraba el ramillete con algo de nostalgia al recordar cierto pelinegro – Aparte es un día para disfrutar

\- Sakura – acercándose Temari mientras le arrebata el informe – Lo sabía todavía trabajando y ningún descanso, no puede ser que su maestro aun siendo hokage no les dé un día

\- Jejeje bueno a diferencia de mí no se otra cosa que hacer - rascándose un poco la cabeza – Estos días no se me dan

\- Oye y si buscas a Naruto y Sai y salen como equipo – Sugiriendo la Kunoichi mientras le mostraba una sonrisa amigable – Un momento para divertirse y eso, aunque será difícil para Naruto ahora que es muy famoso

\- Tal vez Tenten – Despidiéndose de su amiga – Me debo de ir quiero desocuparme lo antes posible, nos vemos chicos y suerte Shikamaru

Ella le recordaban que era imposible estar sola en estas fiestas de celebración, pasarla con su equipo era lo menos que podría hacer. Sabía muy bien los planes que iban a tener aun cuando no se los había comentado, llegando a la oficina del Hokage observo a su equipo que se encontraba apenas llegando igual que ella.

\- Pensé que sería la única

\- Resulta que Kakashi estaba ocupado – Hablando Naruto a la vez que mostraba una sonrisa de preocupación a su compañera – Y me he olvidado el informe

\- Naruto, nunca cambias – Diciendo la pelirosada para preparar un puño directo a él – Hasta cuando dejaras de actuar como un simple Genin

\- Aunque la estricta Sakura tiene razón, Naruto – Diciendo el dibujante con su sonrisa cínica en sus labios – No es bueno para su salud considerando que no está en edad apropiada.

\- Sai ni se diga de ti – Mostrándose enfurecida y apunto de matar al dibujante

\- Oigan chicos calmados – Diciendo Naruto con una cara que reflejaba miedo hacia los dos ya que desprendían un aura oscura – Venimos nada más a informar

\- Tienes razón – Calmándose un poco la peli rosada se acercó a la puerta para después tocarla avisando de su presencia - Por cierto quien esta con Kakashi

\- Creo que si no mal recuerdo es… - Pero no tuvo tiempo para avisarle cuando una figura con cabello rojizo hizo presencia en el equipo.

\- Ah? Naruto, Sakura y Sai ¿Qué hacen aquí? – El equipo observo en el interior que se encontraba el Kazekage y sus hermanos – Pensé que les darías el día

\- Gaara cuanto tiempo sin verte – Acercándose Naruto mientras abrazaba a su amigo – ¿Cuándo llegaste? Acaso Kakashi lo está aburriendo.

\- Nada de eso Naruto – Diciendo Kakashi – Terminaste tu informe

\- Sobre eso…- Buscando ayuda entre sus compañeros – Que mejor que informárselo directo

\- Nunca aprendes – Entregando su reporte junto con Sai – Vamos Naruto tendrás que terminarlo y venir mañana a entregarlo

\- Lo se jajaja, Sakura chan eres como hermana muy regañona – Recibiendo una golpiza por parte de ella – Eso dolió

\- Se quedaran – Diciendo con curiosidad hacia el grupo de Gaara

\- Eso planeamos – Hablando Temari – Hace rato que no tomamos un merecido descanso, ¿Verdad Gaara?

\- De que hablas Temari si solo vienes a ver a tu enamorado – Burlándose Kankuro de su hermana – Pero descuida Gaara y yo te protegeremos

\- No es cierto

\- Temari en casa a las 10 y no más – Diciendo con algo de burla Gaara

\- Ustedes dos – Empuñando un puño lleno de ira – ¡Que no es una cita!

\- Jajaja no es de avergonzarse Temari – Molestando Naruto en la conversación – Por cierto Kakashi

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Es sobre Sasuke todavía no llega de su misión – Ya conocía como era la actitud del Uchiha y lo reservado que era su amigo ante sus misiones, pero quería quitarle la preocupación a su compañera – Estoy esperando para que vayamos a comer Ichiraku Ramen

\- Mmm…sobre eso se demorada en llegar

\- ¿Por qué? Solo tiene que llevar el pergamino a la aldea de la Lluvia

\- Eso mismo pero le encargue un favor

\- ¿Un favor? – Algo curiosa ante su pedido

\- Que llevara a reparar unos goggles – Hablando en un tono calmada – Son para un amigo

\- Ya veo – Diciendo Sai – Sería bueno que los tuviera a tiempo

\- ¿Qué?, ¿Qué? Esperen no entendí – Poniendo el rostro en blanco – Entonces está tardando por unos goggles

\- Jeje ya comprendí – Riendo un poco Sakura – Él siempre ha sido así

\- Yo no entendí alguien me explica

\- Vamos Naruto es demasiada información para tú cabeza – Hablando Sai mientras daba unas pequeñas palmadas

\- Chicos

\- Ni me preguntes a mí – Hablando Temari

\- No te puedo ayudar en esto Naruto – Mientras se alejaba con una pequeña sonrisa el Kazekage – Si quieres te acompaño, vamos

\- Es que no entendí

Saliendo de la oficina del Hokage caminaba de regreso para la casa cuando me llamo la atención al observar a Kankuro, que se detenía a descansar un momento en la banca.

\- Sucede algo Kankuro – Observando el equipaje del joven – ¿Por qué traías estos pergaminos?

\- Me atrapaste Sakura – Riendo el joven al observar confusión en la chica – Yo quería aprovechar para pedirte algunas de tus recetas para antídotos

\- Eso explica la excusa que utilizaste con Temari

\- Solo será un momento Haruno y te prometo no molestarte más – Mientras se inclinaba a pedirle la formula

\- Ok – Dando una seña para que se levante – De todos modos no tengo planes específicos.

\- Gracias

Habían pasado dos horas desde que se encontraban en el laboratorio, mientras que la Kunoichi anotaba en una libreta las fórmulas para crear los antídotos de los venenos de las marionetas. Se sorprendió el ver nuevo tipo de sustancias peligrosas y la forma en que podían dañar el organismo en un instante. Terminando de anotar el último se acercó a donde se encontraba Kankuro para ver que estaba reparando una de las marionetas, la apariencia del títere le recordó a cierto marionetista que lucho anteriormente cuando era una Chunin.

\- ¿Que sucede Sakura? – Mirando a la pelirosada que posaba su mirada jade en la marioneta de Kankuro con el rostro algo fruncido, pasando su mano al contorno del rostro de la marioneta de Sasori – Resulta que en la cuarta guerra fue lastimada de esa parte, Sasori y la abuela Chiyo no tuvieron piedad con el Edo tensei

\- ¿Luchaste contra ellos? – Observándolo sorprendida

\- Sí, pero fue contra su voluntad – Diciendo algo desanimado y decepcionado Kankuro – Al principio me mostraron un combate bueno pero, Sasori se encontraba indignado de ser manipulado y más sin sus creaciones

\- Ya me lo imagino, no sería propio de él – Diciendo la Kunoichi rosada al recordar su combate contra el marionetista con algo de nostalgia.

\- Al final no lucho más y se fue en calma cediéndome al cuidado de sus marionetas padre y madre – Observando los pergaminos en su mano donde se encontraban dentro – Fue un digno oponente Sakura

\- Cierto – Trazando con su dedo la línea de la fractura de su rostro – Lo repararas

\- Claro – Guardando la marioneta dentro del pergamino – Oh jamás él me lo perdonaría

\- Tienes razón – Imitando al marionetista con un tono autoritario – El arte debe preservarse y tener una belleza eterna

\- Jajaja Sakura burlarte de Sasori de las arenas rojas hará que solo te persiga su fantasma por andarte burlando de su arte – Comentando Kankuro

\- Eso quisiera – La chica solo atinaba a reírse y burlarse de tu antiguo enemigo, una forma de desahogar y ocultar un poco su tristeza, porque sabía que tenía un poco de resentimiento de culpa, al ser la primer ninja que le quitaba la vida.

\- Bueno con eso sería todo – Levantándose mientras juntaba sus armas y pergaminos – Sakura, mentí

\- ¿Qué mentiste?

\- Toma – Entregándole en sus manos el pergamino donde se encontraba la marioneta de Sasori – No creo repararlo llegando a Suna

\- Un momento yo…- ruborizándose de sorpresa – No puedo tenerlo

\- No es necesario que lo saques solo consérvalo – hablando con tranquilidad – Tú fuiste quien lo derroto, yo solo lo guarde un momento en realidad te perteneció.

\- Pertenecer – mirando con vergüenza el pergamino en su mano – El no estará a gusto y entonces si te perseguirá

\- Entonces te recomiendo que hables con él y te disculpes en mi lugar – alejándose de la chica – Vamos que puede suceder

Sakura se había quedado sola en el laboratorio mientras miraba el pergamino con un leve tiñes rosado en su mejillas. Saliendo del estudio guardo el pergamino en su bolso y se dirigió caminando a casa. Mirando los alrededores una punzada de dolor invadió su corazón era notorio lo que sus emociones reflejaban, ver sus compañeros disfrutar de la compañía de sus parejas. Esa promesa de que Sasuke volvería la veía distante, y difícil de realizarse. Ino pasó junto con Sai abrazados saludando a su amiga.

\- ¡Hey! Sakura donde estabas – veía a su amiga deprimida, una idea se le cruzo al imaginarse que era por el Uchiha – Oye debes divertirte – Colocando ambos brazos en sus hombros – Si quieres ven con nosotros

\- Vamos a comer en el restaurante de Barba Q – Invitándola su amigo Sai – Estarán ahí los demás

\- Muchas gracias pero… es que tengo otros planes – mostrando un rostro despreocupado mientras se alejaba de la pareja – Disfruten su cena

\- Sakura – mientras soltaba un suspiro y le dirigía una mirada de tranquilidad – Nos vemos en la florería mañana

\- Y eso – preguntando con curiosidad - ¿Sucede algo?

\- Me lo tienes que contar, disfruta tu velada – dando su aprobación mientras se alejaba con Sai

Con el rostro atónito se alejó del lugar llegando a las afueras de la academia ninja para descansar en una de las bancas, recordando lo que le había recalcado su amiga "Disfruta tu velada" en ciertas palabras su cara reflejaba la palabra solterona. Sacando el pergamino de la bolsa visualizo su diseño, arrojándolo en el aire y cachándolo una y otra vez.

\- Me siento estúpida el estar hablando con una marioneta – Observando el pergamino con el kanji escrito en la parte superior con el nombre de Sasori – No puedo creer que vaya hacer esto.

Invocando el títere del pergamino cayo completamente al suelo haciendo un ruido seco en el piso, acercándose para tomar el cuerpo lo coloca en la misma banca, sentándolo mientras que ella se coloca a su lado.

\- Supongo que esto es lo que querías – Admirando el cielo nocturno para después llevarse las manos a su regazo mientras soltaba un suspiro de frustración – Solo hablar con una marioneta es algo imposible, no sé por dónde empezar – Llevándose una mano hacia su frente, lanzaba miradas sospechosas a su alrededor en busca de una persona que pasara por casualidad por el sendero – Lamento perturbar tu tranquilidad y utilizarte como un guardador de secretos, pero, es que no tengo a nadie con quien compartir esto – Observando el títere que una vez fue su enemigo que se encontraba inmovil – Tú información no era errónea, por fin hemos encontrado a Sasuke y al fin ha regresado a casa, a la aldea de Konoha pero, no el mismo de antes – Encorvándose en su asiento mientras soltaba un suspiro de cansancio y un rostro lleno de melancolía, admitía que se sentía sola en ese momento por lo que continuo su conversación – Sasori… estabas en lo cierto, posiblemente haya cambiado y tú debes estarte riendo de mi al hablar con tu cuerpo. Pero es lo único que puedo hacer por el momento, a pesar de que Kankuro me había sugerido esta mala idea, por cierto él dice perdón – Riéndose un poco de la situación, escuchando la armoniosa música que anunciaba el comienzo del festival – A de ser divertido bailar y estar con alguien – Cerrando un momento los ojos podía imaginarse un momento tomar la mano cálida del Uchiha y llevarla al centro de la pista, empezando a moverse en un vals lento con la música alrededor suyo. De repente fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos cuando escucho un sonido de algo romperse, fijo su vista al ver la desaparición completa de la marioneta seguida de unas pisadas que se acercaban a ella. La kunoichi giro su rostro para ver de quien pertenecía esas pisadas, haciendo que abriera sus ojos completamente de la sorpresa.

\- Es de mala educación pensar en otros – Parándose enfrente de la chica mostrando una sonrisa divertida en sus labios al ver su expresión – No te convence en dejarme en paz y encima me reclamas de que él Uchiha haya cambiado de opinión al querer quedarse en esta aldea de mierda

\- ¿Cómo es posible? Tu estas muerto – diciendo con el rostro aterrado de su presencia – Imposible o tal vez estoy dormida

\- Soy real – Replicando con una voz molesta mientras inclinaba el rostro cerca del suyo – Mira de cerca soy tan real que hasta respiro

\- Ya se es una broma Kankuro – Levantándose de su asiento mientras gritaba algo molesta - ¡Muy divertido Kankuro, que me pareció tan real ver al verdadero Sasori de las arenas rojas! – Buscando entre los arbustos – Pero la broma termino y no es bueno espiar los sentimientos de otros

\- Ya terminaste – Mirándola de brazos cruzados – Es suficiente

\- No puede ser verdad – Negando con la cabeza y evitándolo – Ya se debe ser el Edo Tensei

\- No lo es

\- Si debe ser, Kabuto debe haber vuelto hacer el jutsu prohibido – poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Sasori para después darle una mirada determinada – Descuida Sasori tendrás devuelta tu paz y tranquilidad una vez que lo venza y tal vez te ponga incienso

\- No estas escuchando, nadie me controla

\- ¿Qué?

\- Estoy aquí – Tomando su mano y colocándola en su pecho – Lo sientes, niña

Minutos después

\- Te vas a seguir ocultándote – Golpeando la puerta del baño público – No tengo todo el tiempo

\- Vete – El pelirrojo asomo una oreja colocándola detrás de la puerta para escuchar señales de movimiento de ella.

\- Vamos sal – Recargándose esperando a que abriera la puerta – No tengo intención de pelear contigo

\- No, vete – Diciendo molesta – No quiero verte eres irritante, esto fue mala idea.

\- Con que mala idea – Alejándose un poco de la puerta, lanzo un golpe tumbándola completamente; acercándose a la Kunoichi de cabello rosado tomo su brazo sacándola arrastras de ese lugar – Eres una niña terca

\- No soy una niña – Tratando de soltarse de su agarre – Suéltame estúpida marioneta

\- Que poco observadora niña – Agarrando su mentón con sus manos, pudo apreciar un poco de cerca a la Kunoichi; había cambiado por completo, su vestimenta no era la misma que portaba cuando la conoció, incluso su pelo era un poco largo y en su frente tenía la marca de un rombo color lila, su rostro había cambiado un poco aun conservando las facciones de niña en sus ojos, boca y mejillas. El joven no evitar ocultar un leve sonrojo mientras soltaba la mano de la chica y retrocedía unos pasos – Creciste

\- No es como que me iba quedar de la misma apariencia durante estos 5 años – Mientras inflaba un poco sus mejillas y le daba la espalda. El joven se sorprendió y en desconcierto al saber el tiempo que estuvo muerto, observando a la mujer que tenía enfrente era la prueba de los cambios y el tiempo que había transcurrido.

\- Sakura – Tratando de razonar con la chica – Mírame – Llamándola por su nombre pero era imposible que volteara, podía sentir un poco de desprecio por parte de la Kunoichi, por lo que tuvo que optar con hablar de ese modo calmado – Me sorprendiste ahora, 5 años es un gran cambio muy admirable. Te has vuelto fuerte.

Sakura ahora volteo a verlo con una mirada que reflejaba confusión, había escuchado bien su enemigo le lanzaba un alago, no se burlaría de ella. Ahora acercándose al joven pelirrojo quedando frente a él podía observarlo con su misma apariencia, solo que esta vez tenía un cuerpo humano – Sasori – Regalándole una sonrisa – Tú no has cambiado nada.

\- Esto incluso es extraño para mí – Mirando su apariencia – Un castigo

\- Digamos que un extraño resucitación – Era tal como lo recordaba, solo que ella había crecido un poco.

\- Hace mucho que no sentía la sensación del viento en mi rostro – Todo sería nuevo para él, y tal vez recordaría poco a poco las emociones que le invadirían en cualquier momento. Un extraño sonido lo saco de sus pensamientos cuando sintió un leve dolor en su estómago – Maldición

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Me siento mareado y sudoroso – Sentándose en la banca – Había olvidado esta sensación.

\- Que sensación – preguntando curiosa ante su respuesta

\- El hambre

No habían pasado ni unos minutos cuando la pareja se encontraba corriendo entre puesto y puesto de comida, Sakura jalaba del brazo al pelirrojo mientras señalaba cada decoración como si fuera una niña pequeña. Había encontrado la chica un motivo para acercarse al festival. Llegando a un puesto de Takoyaki pidió una orden para llevar mientras iba otro donde vendía Dangos y Mochis. Una vez hecha sus compras lo tomo nuevamente del brazo mientras llegaban a la entrada del mirador que daba vista a la Roca de los Hokages. Acercándose a una de las bancas desocupadas Sakura abrió el primer recipiente donde venían los Takoyakis acercándolos a su compañero.

\- Toma – Mientras comía uno y mostraba una cara de satisfacción al sentir la salsa dulce y salada – Esto es delicioso – Sasori la observo divertido mientras agarraba uno y lo depositaba a la boca sintiendo el sabor que había dicho la chica.

\- Es cierto – Arrebatando unas cuantas bolitas de pulpo del empaque que estaba sosteniendo, dejo a Sakura con el rostro desencajado observando como las devoraba de una en una, no sin antes darse cuenta que las disfrutaba aquel pelirrojo extrañándole tanto en su actitud que empezó darle ternura – Perdón, es solo que no pude evitar detenerme – Sonrojándose levemente – Es tu culpa estúpida mujer - Rompiendo la atmosfera que había creado

\- ¡¿Qué?! Pero si tú las devoraste de un golpe, estúpido marionetista – Sasori reía socarronamente al ver la expresión de enojo de la kunoichi rosada haciendo que ella riera junto con él.

Ex marionetista pudo saborear nuevamente cada alimento que se había perdido en su vida pasada, la textura, el condimento, el calor y el gusto de comerlo en especial con compañía. Recordando una imagen de él de pequeño, cuando en Suna a la hora de la cena no estaban presentes sus padres. Una de las razones por la que había cambio su cuerpo a la de una marioneta eterna, obtener fuerza y sobrevivir en el mundo ninja. Hasta que la conoció a ella y la forma en que lucho lado a lado con su abuela y sus compañeros, era la única que le había dado un combate hasta tal punto de derrotarlo. Cuando fue revivido con el Edo Tensei se sentía manipulado y humillado, no era su cuerpo y saber que Kabuto estaba detrás del jutso le enfermo; no había manera más que seguir órdenes de su maldito ex informante. Se sintió aliviado cuando Kankuro lo libero de la técnica a través de su combate, como recompensa le cedió las marionetas de padre y madre con la condición de que se los heredara a la siguiente generación de maestro marionetista. Es lo que podía recordad hasta el momento cuando apareció nuevamente frente a la Kunoichi. Ahora observándola a su lado ya no era la misma que había conocido hace 5 años, era diferente.

\- Niña – Hablando Sasori con un tono más calmado – Dices que ha pasado algún tiempo, me imagino que ya no eres una simple Chunin ¿cierto?

\- Que descortés Sasori – Mordiendo un dango – Tienes razón ya no soy un chunin – Mostrando una sonrisa con aires de superioridad mientras que con una mano se señalaba a si misma – Ahora soy un Jonin

\- No es nada sorprendente a tu edad ya tenía ese rango - Tomando uno de los palillos de dango – Después fui el criminal más buscado del país del viento, todo Suna me traía en la mira incluidos la aldea de la nube y roca – Ahora era el quien se regocijaba de aires de grandeza pisoteando el orgullo de la pelirosa.

\- Eso significa que estamos hablando de…

\- Niña creo que todavía ni nacías – Mostrando la indirecta a su edad ya que sería lo lógico – Incluso esas acciones las realice cuando apenas eras una cría, yo pienso que tal vez estabas apenas aspirando para ser un Genin

\- Tenías que edad – Preguntando con curiosidad

\- 23 – Sakura se atraganto un poco con la comida mientras que Sasori se dirigía al siguiente paquete para después pasarle un poco de agua a la chica – No es tanto alboroto fui abandonando mi cuerpo poco a poco a la edad de los 19

\- Y todavía dices que no es tanto alboroto – Recordándose Sakura su imagen de ella con vergüenza, al acordarse de cada momento embarazoso de una típica adolescente, sus actos de cobardía, su personalidad y el estar locamente y perdidamente enamorada de su compañero de equipo 7, Sasuke Uchiha. Eso hizo que la chica se alarmada un poco y explotada en un mar de emociones – ¡Solo tenía 12 apenas estaba en formación!

\- Ya lo veo – Ignorando su actitud y volviendo a la conversación – Cuando fui un deserto de mi aldea era una amenaza para todos, me uní Akatsuky cuando luche contra Konan – soltando una risa al recordar su enfrentamiento con la manipuladora de origami de papel – Aun no pudo creer que haya perdido, después destruí y mate muchas personas para incrementar mis habilidades y experimentar mis propias creaciones – Observando a Sakura que tenía una expresión de asombro por su historia – Luego saliste tú mocosa con tus antídotos y llegaste a destruir el potencial de mis máximos venenos en especial el de mi marioneta Hiroku

\- Un momento entonces eres mayor que yo – Quería escuchar su respuesta por lo que se quedó callada mientras veía al ex marionetista poner un rostro serio.

\- Actualmente debería tener entre 39 o 40 años si no hubiera muerto – Tomando un Mochi evitando su mirada – Pero soy de 35

\- 35…

\- Incluso seria aún más peligroso

\- Pero no lo eres – Diciendo con un tono nervioso – Sasori tienes el deseo de destruir Konoha, volver a ser un renegado ser perseguido nuevamente – Recordando cuando su compañero de equipo abandono la aldea para ir en busca de su venganza hacia su hermano – Quieres volver a ese tiempo

\- Niña eres molesta – Levantándose de su asiento – No tengo mi material y recuerda que nadie sabe de mi presencia en este momento, es raro que alguien recuerde el rostro de un asesino – observando su expresión de preocupación, la Kunoichi temía por que volviera a ser lo que era antes – De algo estoy seguro, pronto me marchare.

\- ¿Cuándo?

\- Lo que dure la noche – caminando un poco hacia el centro del mirador – Estate tranquila no soy amenaza, tal vez regrese a Suna a la aldea de la arena

\- Sasori – Levantándose de su asiento para acercarse al joven pelirrojo – Podría pedirte un favor

\- Nada que tenga que ver con traer de vuelta a tu amigo – Irritado al pensar en el Uchiha – Lo demás está permitido

\- Entonces – Tomando su mano mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con la suya y ocultaba su leve sonrojo – Bailarías conmigo

\- Estas loca o te golpeaste la cabeza – Avergonzándose ante el gesto, pero termino accediendo a su petición cuando noto que lo decía enserio mientras tomaba su otra mano – No sé lo que me pides, no estoy acostumbrado a esto

\- Solo velo como un pacto de amistad, algo que celebrar

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- Que hayas resucitado de la nada y estés aquí – Era una buena idea para ocultar sus intenciones

\- Es un excelente motivo niña – Moviéndose un poco a su ritmo aun lado y otro – Aunque debo admitir que no se bailar este tipo de eventos

\- Yo tampoco se bailar – Diciendo con una vergüenza en su voz y las mejillas encendidas de un color rosa pensaba que se iría a molestar, pero solo vio su expresión de compasión en sus ojos café cenizos que la miraban detenidamente, soltando un pequeño suspiro y con una sonrisa curveada en sus labios.

\- Somos dos – Empezando a balancearse de atrás hacia delante con algo de fuerza, llevando a la chica con pequeños trompicones y saltos por su repentino movimiento.

\- Sasori vas rápido – Tratando de igualar su paso pero terminaba pisando sus pies – Perdón, perdón, perdón – Sujetando sus manos – Es que no se guiarme bien

\- Espera – Manteniendo su expresión de dolor relajado, y soltando otro suspiro en un momento – Esto no funciona niña

\- Por eso no soy muy buena, pero quería experimentar esto una vez - Soltando una de sus manos, pero veía que el ex marionetista aun la tenía sujeta completamente, con fuerza la atrajo posicionando su otra mano en su cintura atrayéndola muy cerca de su cuerpo – Sasori… que intentas

\- Tu mano

\- Eh?

\- Colócala en mi hombro – Haciendo seña con la vista el lugar donde debe posicionarla

\- De acuerdo – Posicionando su mano en su hombro – Esto es extraño

\- Solo intento imitar a las personas de haya abajo – Refiriéndose a la gente de la aldea, antes de que llegaran al mirador – Inténtalo

\- Tienes razón – Mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa fue siguiendo los pasos del joven que iban de adelante para atrás con un ritmo un poco más lento – No tenemos música está muy lejos

\- Cierra tus ojos – Ordenándole suavemente

\- Cerrar mis ojos – Diciendo desconfiada de la actitud del ex marionetista

\- Solo hazlo – Haciendo caso a su indicación mientras seguía con su ritmo – Imagina una melodía, con una tonada movida

\- Algo escandaloso – Haciendo una pequeña broma a su comentario

\- Podría – Riendo un poco y sintiendo la suavidad de sus dedos – Algo suave

\- Armonioso

\- De acuerdo al momento – Yendo un poco rápido a sus pasos y movimientos

\- ¿Un vals?

\- Tal vez – dando pequeñas vueltas en círculos – Es algo descoordinado

\- Es divertido, me gusta – Siguiendo su ritmo adquiría un poco de coordinación en sus movimientos – Muchas vueltas – abriendo sus ojos observo por debajo de sus pies como las hojas se levantaban por sus movimientos, y como una brisa fresca golpeaba su rostro sintiendo la frescura y la alegría del momento – Sasori mentiste

\- No mentí – Observando su rostro para apreciar sus ojos color jade que mostraban un brillo ante la noche – Quieres que me detenga

\- No – Riendo del momento mientras disfrutaba de su baile improvisado – Es divertido y hermoso

\- Cierto – Viendo cada facción de su rostro, ya no era una adolescente o niña, se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer – Es hermoso - Pero cambio su expresión por dolor al sentir que lo pisaba en cada vuelta – Esto está mal, maldición

\- Perdón – Riéndose su expresión pero soltó un chillido de dolor cuando el pelirrojo le regreso la pisada fuertemente – Auch! Eso dolió tonto

\- Ahora si quien es el que tiene la cara agria – Soltando una carcajada cuando recibió de regreso un golpe en la pierna – Maldita

Se detuvieron en silencio quedando frente a frente con una mirada mortal en sus ojos, listos para atacar con furia, una expresión de molestia y enojo se dibujó en sus rostros. Un batalla se desato en sus pies intentando golpearse y pisarse sujetándose de sus brazos, en si parecía un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Cuando seguido de unos movimientos rápidos; el pasaba su mano por su cintura dándole una pequeña vuelta y tomando su mano de regreso para acercarla a su cuerpo mientras reían y sonreían entre ellos, disfrutando del momento que tenían presente una euforia de felicidad los envolvió haciendo que terminaran tropezando y cayendo en el piso. Soltando entre risas mientras observaban la suciedad en sus ropas.

\- Es lo más estúpido que he hecho – El verla lo hacía sentirse extraño, algo nuevo que había olvidado hace mucho tiempo lo volvía a sentir, y ella le hacía recordad ese sentimiento – Usted es sorprendente

\- Mira tu ropa es un asco – diciendo la chica mientras se acercaba a sacudir un poco su pelo rojizo, para después revolverlo y soltar otro estallido de burla – Perdón es inevitable

\- Que me dices de ti – Cayendo encima de la chica para tocar su cabello rosado revolviendo un poco – Tú estás peor - De repente paso su mano suavizando un poco su cabello observando con detalle la sensación y el color de su pelo; rosado y suave al tacto como los pétalos de una flor. Dirigió su mano por sus mechones que bajaban por los lados de su enmarcado rostro juvenil, tocando el contorno de su piel lechosa, esos ojos color jade claros como las piedras preciosas del mar. Pasando un dedo por sus labios rosados color durazno presionando un poco para comprobar su suavidad; llamando su atención el ver como sus mejillas adquirían un tono rojizo profundo ante sus acciones, solo podría decir una palabra que era hermosa – Lo siento – Diciendo estas palabras se acercó a su rostro para robar un suave y casto beso de sus labios, probando un poco esta sensación cálida y ese sentimiento que le carcomía desde que se reencontraron, fueron unos pocos segundos pero los suficientes para recordarla. Alejándose un poco de su rostro se levantó de la kunoichi rosada solo para después ofrecerle la ayuda para levantarse.

\- Sasori…tú – tocándose los labios donde había sentido su beso.

\- Me deje llevar – Sin dirigirle la mirada – Deberías regresar

\- Ya no existe Akatsuky – acercándose por detrás – La cuarta guerra ha terminado, no estas bajo el Edo Tensei, puedes empezar una nueva vida…

\- Fui un asesino, un desertor, el más buscado del libro bingo – Podía ver aquella mirada llena de tristeza en la chica, no la culpo por tratar de detenerme, pero tampoco era mi estilo el quedarme. Solo podía decir que estaba confundido en este momento y necesitaba alejarse – Haz hecho mucho por mi pequeña niña – Despidiéndose de ella con un pequeño saludo mientras se alejaba – Descuida ya no soy una amenaza. Adiós Haruno Sakura

\- Espera… - Estirando su mano para intentar alcanzarlo pero ya había desaparecido.

Se había quedado sola en el mirador con la vista fija en el suelo, fue un momento de alegría y tristeza. Un sujeto le había dado un pequeño impulso a su corazón y el sabor amargo y dulce en un beso robado. Había sido su primera cita en algún tiempo…

¿Felicidades?

.

.

.

.

\- Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien? – Había sido días que la veía desanimada a su amiga, lo poco que conversaban o se reunían notaba la indiferencia de la chica de cabellos rosados. Su amiga no era la misma desde la última vez que la había visto en el festival de otoño. Estirando un poco sus manos se acercó a depositar una flor detrás de la oreja de la kunoichi para mostrarle una sonrisa sincera – Puedes contármelo cuando estés lista de acuerdo – Mostrando un deje de curiosidad en sus palabras, haría hablar a su amiga - Encontraste a alguien importante ¿verdad?

\- Eres muy entrometida Ino cerda – Devolviéndole la sonrisa – Sí – recordando con añoranza su próximo encuentro - Te contare todo sobre él

\- Ya quiero escucharlo

.

.

.

.

"Hojas de Otoño"

Parte 1

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hey! Que tal vuelo a publicar otro de mis fanfic hace años que no escribo algo de esta pareja el SasoSaku y se preguntaran ¿Por qué parte 1? :D por que me basare en estaciones de tiempo.

Hubo un leve SasuSaku al principio pero era parte de la historia para que se desarrolle en esta, y si reviví a Sasori porque se me pego la gana ya que Kishimoto sama bien gracias con mis personajes favoritos ;_; me revives a Sasori y luego lo matas y no conforme lo vuelves bueno y luego malo, sin olvidar que ha Neji me lo mataste quien sabe cuántas veces.

Y si hubo poca participación de algunos personajes :3

Nota: Serán historias cortas y por separado ya que suben a la clasificación por lo que son menores de edad n_n no podrán leer algunas estaciones jeje no revelare cuales.

Espero que les haya gustado espero reviews y mensajes de bonitos y posiblemente tomatazos y lechugazos por haberlo hecho muy corto e insignificativo :D nos leemos en el siguiente.


End file.
